


One Long Night

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Smut, Vibrators, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: dinah has to spy on laurel to see if she will lead them to Diaz (or whatever badguy she's teamed up with @ the moment, Cayden James maybe?) and she sees something... honestly u know what's gonna happen
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	One Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> horny me is back baybeee! i'm here, queer, and ready to write some porn! let's do thissssss

Dinah sat in the bunker alone, staring at a screen with her chin in her hand.

They'd found Laurel a couple of days ago, but instead of going in to capture her, Oliver decided they would use the extensive amount of cameras that Felicity had hacked to watch her every move, hoping to find something that would lead them to Cayden James.

Which explained why Dinah was sitting in the bunker at ten o' clock at night instead of at home.

Laurel hadn't even done anything interesting during Dinah's entire shift so far. She'd just gone to the gym and then lounged around her apartment for a few hours.

Dinah was only partially watching her, documents from work spread out over the desk. She figured if she had to sit in the bunker doing nothing she might as well get some work done.

She glanced up when the view from the apartment hallway dinged to show that someone was knocking on Laurel's door- a young woman about their age.

She sat up straighter. Perhaps this was some kind of illegal meeting.

Her idea was instantly dispelled when Laurel opened the door with a smile on her face and pulled the woman in for a passionate kiss.

Dinah's face grew red as clothes started coming off. She looked around Felicity's console for a mute button but nothing was marked and she didn't want to break anything.

She glanced up at the screen and instantly glanced away when she saw Laurel's chest on full display. Why did the camera have to be so clear?

She turned her chair away so she wouldn't watch, but the sounds coming through the screen affected her nonetheless. She tried to ignore how desperately she wanted to touch herself and she closed her eyes, gripping the arm rests with all her strength as her body throbbed with desire.

The moaning stopped and was replaced briefly by rustling. Curiosity got the better of her and Dinah turned around to look. Her gaze landed on the screen just in time to see Laurel plunge a strap on deep into the other woman's body, making them both moan. 

Dinah let out a strangled sound and turned back around, her hands shaking from holding back.

The next hour or so went much like that, Dinah trying desperately not to give in as wetness soaked her underwear.

She let out a moan of relief when they finally stopped and Laurel gave her "friend" a chaste kiss on the cheek before showing her out.

Some part of her was relieved that Laurel's relationship with the other woman didn't seem serious.

The rest of Dinah's shift was much easier as Laurel just showered and went to bed, but Dinah was far too worked up to just forget about it and calm down. She was counting down the minutes until she could go home to touch herself. 

She thanked god when Curtis walked in at eleven thirty to take over for her and nodded at him in greeting, hurrying out to rush home. She ended up breaking a few speeding laws in her haste.

Her hand shook when she unlocked her apartment door and she started pulling her clothes off the second she got inside, practically running to her bedroom.

She wanted to just start touching herself right away, but she knew if she only used her fingers it wouldn't be enough so she grabbed her vibrator from the drawer in her nightstand and pressed it against her clit, throwing her head back and moaning in relief as she _finally_ got pressure where she needed it.

She held the vibrator against her clit with one hand, putting it up almost to highest setting as she easily sank two fingers inside herself. Her clit felt like it was one fire and she whimpered as she turned it up to the highest setting.

She closed her eyes and imagined Laurel touching her, feeling herself cry out in pleasure.

She shouted out Laurel's name when she came, the aftershocks shuttering through her body.

She turned the vibrator off level by level and slowly slipped her fingers out of herself. Her head rested against the headboard and she breathed heavily as her heartbeat returned to normal.

Just when she thought she was going to be able to fall asleep, Laurel's pleasure filled face popped back into her brain and she was desperate all over again.

It was going to be a long fucking night.


End file.
